


untitled True Blood fic

by rummyjoe



Category: True Blood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-12
Updated: 2009-08-12
Packaged: 2017-10-31 03:47:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rummyjoe/pseuds/rummyjoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A meandering bit of Eric-ness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled True Blood fic

**Author's Note:**

> A very small spoiler for 2x06 or 2x07, but the story takes place before the events in those episodes.

 

The human gasped her final breath, and Eric threw her body to the floor, disgusted. She had died too quickly, and dead blood was dangerous. He wiped the blood (and a few bits of flesh) from his bottom lip and studied the remnants on his thumb.

There had been a time when he was enthralled at the way fresh blood would drip, pool, coagulate. He spent decades contemplating how something so difficult to safeguard could hold all the secrets of the universe.

He could barely remember the time when he could remember that fascination. It was all so long ago. Very little interested him now. 

Pam was relatively new and still somewhat driven by her human passions. Eric found that amusing, most days, but only briefly. Were he younger or - Woden help him - a human, he might feel guilty for being so detached from her unlife. The most he could muster was a small, bleak sympathy.

He, too, had been sired by a thousand year old vampire. He knew what it was to spend one's nights devoted to pleasing someone who took little interest, wanting nothing more than approval, attention, affection.

His memories of his maker, the centuries they had spent together, were the only ones undimmed by time. The Renaissance, the Inquisition, Columbus' so-called discovery of the New World. These things were nothing to him. He knew the history, the dates, but his own memories of those events were a blur. But he could still remember how Godric's face looked under the moonlight when he was first teaching Eric to hunt. He still knew the meaning of a slight movement of a finger, every unnecessary sigh. He closed his eyes and called up each of the 10,000 smiles, smirks, and frowns he had memorized.

A pang of longing struck him so forcefully that he had to sit down. He wanted more than anything to go to Dallas - only for a night, just to be in the same city as Godric, to smell the same air, to feel His presence close by. But he could not go. He had been ordered away, and there was no returning until he was summoned. True, a few decades was not long for vampires such as they, but to be apart from his maker for even a short time, after so many years of being together, caused him pain.

 

Each night was a very long exercise in self control.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. I am making no money from this endeavor. No infringement intended.
> 
> This started out as something completely different, then just went where it did.


End file.
